What if it was You?
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: It was a normal day for you. There was nothing planned, nothing going on...Or so you thought. Your entire life is turned upside down when a group of strange people suddenly show up at your front door! Meet the Hetalians! (Paused until further notice! I's really sorrys!)
1. Chapter 1

A lil Hetalia fanfic that I thought of while wondering, _What if this show was true? What if we could join it?_ I wanted to try something different from my usual stories. Also the states are mentioned. Yosh! Here we go~

It was a regular weekend for you. School had started a few weeks before and you were doing well so far. It was Saturday morning and you were taking a shower and thought about the new anime you started watching, Hetalia. You really loved the show and mused, _What if it were real?_

You got out of the shower and started drying off, when you heard the doorbell ring. You heard your older brother answer it and heard him talking to someone, that someone being loud and could be clearly heard throughout the whole house. You quickly got dressed and ran to the door to see who it was, being the nosy teen girl that you are. When you make it to the door, you're completely shocked. You see more than 20 people on your front porch and spilling onto the yard. The nine that were on your front porch were one American, two Asians, one Chinese and one Japanese, one French, one Russian, one British, one Canadian, who seemed not to be noticed and was holding a polar bear, one German, and one Italian, all who look oddly familiar. The only way you could actually tell what their nationality was because of their accents in their voices when they tried talking all at once, and even then they still sounded familiar. After about 5 minutes of mindless chatting and fighting the American said "Whoa, dudes, stop talking! The hero needs to be heard!" (I'll admit I don't know what Alfred would have said, I'm just guessing. Tell me what ya think later). Then the man turned to you and said "Hello Jacquelin, nice to see that you are well." (I'm just going with a name I like, nothing more. Also it would go great with her state.) You look at him with confusion and your older brother becomes wary when he sees this. You two are the only ones left of your family, but you're also adopted. Your real parents went missing and your brothers parents died in an accident, so you only have each other. (I know it's a dark background, but so is my mind.) Your brother asks "Who are you and how do you know my little sister?" The man looks at your brother and stands up straighter saying "My name is Alfred Jones and this girl is my daughter." There is a moment of silence then your brother slams the door in their faces, or at least tries to. The man, Alfred, catches the edge before it can fully shut and holds it open while your brother is struggling to close it. Clearly Alfred if stronger and yanks the door open, sending your brother to the floor. Alfred and the others start to walk in while you hide behind your brother. Alfred walks up to you and holds out his hand with a smile and your brother pulls out his gun and points it at Alfred. Alfred looks surprised and pulls back his hand and straightens. He starts to walk away but then turns around and kicks the gun out of your brother's hand. You and your brother are shocked and your brother tells you to run up the stairs and call the police. Alfred smiles and said "They won't do anything. After all they work for me." At this your brother told you to run upstairs and hide, but when you turned around, there was the Russian blocking your path. You squealed and backed up onto your brother, staring at the man with the creepy vibes and innocent smile. Alfred shook at his head and muttered something along the lines of "creepy commie bastard" and everything clicked into place in your head. The strange people, the familiar accents, the sense of familiarity, it all makes sense. Alfred was looking at you while you had your realization and smiled when he saw recognition in your eyes. He held out his hand to you and said "Do you remember me now, my little magnolia?"

Gonna end it here for now….Can you guess what state it is? Please review and no flames if you can help it. Later guys!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred F. Jones, personification of the United States of America." you said in a breathless whisper. The other nations around you seemed taken aback and were staring at you in shock and wariness. Alfred smiled and bent down to hug you, but your brother punched him in the jaw before he could lay a fingertip on you. Alfred fell backwards and your brother stood over you while the others went to check on the fallen man and glare at your brother. When Alfred sat up, he rubbed his jaw and smiled at your brother. "It's good to see that Jacquelin has a good family to protect her. I'm glad that she was adopted by your family, Johnathan." Your brother was taken aback upon hearing his name being spoken by the strange man. Alfred smiled again and got up and walked towards your brother. Johnathan instantly tensed and put his hand on your shoulder, ready to defend you if it came down to a fight, even if he were to lose. What he wasn't expecting was for Alfred to take his hand and start shaking it vigorously. Your brother was bounced up and down, looking like an out of control bobble head, while you giggled slightly. When Alfred let go of his hand, your brother stumbled back and would have fallen if you hadn't steadied him. You made sure he was okay before turning back to the other people in your living room with a determined look. She started calling out the countries she knew, starting with England "Arthur Kirkland, personification of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. Francis Bonnefoy, personification of France. Ivan Braginsky, personification of Russia. Matthew Williams, personification of Canada. Feliciano Vargas, personification of North Italy. Lovino Vargas, personification of South Italy. Yao Wang, personification of China. Kiku Honda, personification of Japan. Ludwig Beilschmidt, personification of Germany. Gilbert Beilschmidt, ex personification of Prussia. And last but not least, Antonio Carriedo, personification of Spain. If I did not call your name would you kindly leave my house and do something productive for your individual country? Thank you and have a good day." Everyone and everything was silent for one full minute then Alfred started laughing, your brother passed out and the countries you didn't name were leaving for God knows where. Once there were only the eleven people you called out, you and your brother in the house, you went to the kitchen got two bags of ice and walked over to Alfred and handed him one. He accepted it with a smile and pressed it against his lower jaw. You then walked over to your brother and tried shaking him awake. When that didn't work you put the other bag of ice on his forehead and decided to wait a while until he wakes up. You walked back into the kitchen and proceeded to prepare 'snacks' for everyone which consisted of a cola and burger for Alfred, scones and Earl Grey tea for Arthur, green tea for Kiku and Yao, beers for Gilbert and Ludwig, a bottle of wine for Francis, a bottle of vodka for Ivan (Don't ask how you have all of these drinks, just know that your parents traveled a lot), tomatoes and pasta for Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino, and a stack of pancakes for Matthew. When you walked back into the room with trays carrying everything you had just prepared, your brother was still unconscious and Feliciano was starting to poke him with a white flag. You just rolled your eyes and set the trays down on the table and mumbled for the countries to eat that if they wanted to. You then proceeded to try to wake up your brother by shaking him awake. When that didn't work, you brought your hand back and slapped your brother across the face. No one dared to move or even breathe as you continually slapped your brother on his face, trying to wake him up. After about the fifth or sixth slap, your brother gasped and sat straight up and you had to quickly move out of the way to avoid knocking foreheads. When your brother stopped gasping, he held his cheek and winced. You smile bashfully and hand him the bag of ice, which he pressed against his cheek and looked around and now noticed the other males in the room. His eyes started to widen as his mind processed the scene. He quickly got up and grabbed your hand and dragged you to the kitchen, while the others watched in amusement ,confusion and curiosity. When your brother was positive that the others wouldn't hear ya'll conversation, he turned towards you and nearly yelled "What the hell are they doing and what is going on?!" (I forgot to mention this little piece of background information, you and your family were born in the state of Louisiana but moved to Oregon after they adopted you. Don't know what your family was thinking at the time, use your imagination. Since you lived most of your life in the Southern regions of the US, you naturally have a good ol' fashioned charming Louisiana accent that gets more noticeable the more you are angry or stressed.) You can clearly hear your brothers accent the more stressed he got. After a while of being scolded by him, you start to giggle. A kind of insane giggle that you use when you are nervous or in trouble. Soon your giggles turn to full out laughter and we all know that laughter is contagious and soon your brother is laughing along with you. Ya'll could be heard by the countries in the other room and Russia started to giggle, which scared the other countries shitless, but only America didn't let it show through. When you and your brother finish laughing you thought about the others in the connecting room and instantly turned sober. When your brother noticed this, he also remembered the nations in the other room and stared at you with a questioning gaze. You smiled again and turned on your heel and ran back into the other room, laughing. Your brother followed behind you and yelled "Get back here, Jacquelin! Explain, who are these people and what is going on here!", although you could hear the slight laughter in his voice. You ran back into the other room and hid behind one of the countries. Your brother followed in behind you but couldn't get to you because you had unknowingly hid behind Russia, who picked up your brother and held him in the air. "It is not good to hurt others, da comrade?"

You heard your brother gasp and start yelling, demanding that the Russian put him down. Russia started to giggle and send off his evil aura and you heard your brother go silent and Alfred started to protest. You looked out from behind Russia and gasped when you saw that your brother's body had gone limp in Russia's hand. You scrambled up and ran to your brother's body and tried to remove Russia's fingers from his shirt, but the Russian wouldn't let go. You turned to Alfred and asked if he could help but Alfred said he can't use violence against Russia due to both of their boss's orders. He actually looked kind of remorseful at that but still didn't interfere. Finally at your wits end you started yelling in French at the Russian, telling him to put him down and swearing a vocabulary that would make even Romano blush. Russia didn't understand what you were saying but Canada and France did and they were surprised that you even knew French. When you were done yelling, Russia was giggling, Canada and France were all out laughing and you were blushing. While Russia wasn't paying attention you lunged at him and was able to surprise him enough that he dropped your brother. You quickly got off of Russia and ran over to your brother and checked his pulse. He was still breathing, thank god, and you breathed out a sigh of relief. Then you turned towards the countries and glared at all of them, especially Russia. As usual he just smiled and you sighed and shook your head. You turned to America and pointed your finger at him then pointed to the ground in front of you, a universal sign telling him to come here, while giving off a Russia type aura. France started laughing his creepy 'Ohonhonhon~' and America looked ashamed. When he walked up to you, first you slapped him, which made everyone go quiet and made him stumble backwards then cursed at him in French. Now Canada, France and England were getting angry and were about to start yelling but America silenced them by just smiling and said "You really haven't changed that much have you, _ma chère fleur._ " You and the other nations gaped at him and he looked around and said "What? You think that I wouldn't learn French, even though I have a brother that talks about me behind my back?" Canada blushed and looked away. You rolled your eyes and tried to pick up your brother. A few differences between you two that made this task nearly impossible: Johans is older and is also a football player. You weigh about 180 pounds while your brother weighs about 300. He is also taller, actually as tall as America, while you're as tall as N. Italy so you are a few inches shorter, but it's still difficult to carry him. This is why you're secretly glad that your brother doesn't drink or at least pass out that much. Back to your current situation, you're still trying to decide to either wake him up or to try to carry him to his room. Before you could decide, Alfred picked Johnathan up bridal style and walked towards the stairs. When he was a few stairs up, he turned towards you. "Aren't ya gonna show me to his room? I don't exactly know where it is, ya know." You sighed and walked towards the stairs. Alfred moved to the side a bit to let you lead the way and followed you after you started going towards the right. You quickly led America to your brother's room and made sure that made sure that he was tucked in comfortably before rushing the curious nation out of the room, because in all honesty, you didn't trust the other nations by themselves. When you got back downstairs you saw that leaving them by themselves wasn't as bad as you thought. They were still there and no one was fighting or breaking anything and they were eating the food you set out and were talking to each other calmly. You breathed out a sigh of relief and said " _Ok, en commençant par l'Amérique, je veux vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici_." Everyone except America, Canada, and France were looking confused and after a while China raised his hand. "Um, can you please say that in English please, aru." You gave him a look and said to Alfred " _Dites à ces bâtards que je refuse de parler anglais jusqu'à ce qu'ils expliquent leurs motivations d'être ici_." Alfred raised an eyebrow while France and Canada were all out laughing. The other nations were starting to get irritated and America quickly translated what you said, leaving out the bastards part and the others looked at America before you got the hint and turned to him as well, waiting for an answer. Alfred looked at you and smiled before saying the eight words that changed your life.

Prussia: Kesesesesese~ did you like how she did that little cliffhanger there? It was awesome! Of course not as awesome as me but it was still good.

Me: *Rolls eyes* Yes you are awesome and also being the new writer that I am, I keep forgetting to add this at the top.

Disclaim- I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I wish it were true. I only own the plot. Thank yas for reading!

translations: _Ok, en commençant par l'Amérique, je veux vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici = Ok, starting with America, I want you to explain why you are here._

 _Dites à ces bâtards que je refuse de parler anglais jusqu'à ce qu'ils expliquent leurs motivations d'être ici. = Tell those bastards I refuseto speak English until they explain their reasons to be here._


	3. Chapter 3

"You're my daughter, the personification of Louisiana." Everyone was silent because no one had expected him to say that and you were trying to process the information. After a minute of complete silence, you spoke, "And you're insane." Alfred looked crestfallen and said "I knew that you wouldn't believe me but that still hurt. Let me explain. Even though I am the personification of the United States, by some crazy twist of fate, my states also have personifications, as well as Canada's provinces and some countries' cities. I didn't find out this until about 30 years ago and even then I couldn't find all of you and the ones I did find were hard to handle, so I tried to find families for all of you. I was able to find families for all of your brothers. Also before I forget, you are the only female. I don't know how that happened, but it did. If you want, I could let you meet them all. Also Canada has all females and one male. Pretty backwards right?" Alfred started to ramble again, trying to convince you that he was telling the truth. You stopped him and said "If I was the personification of Louisiana, then that means I have fifty brothers, four uncles, and a whole bunch of cousins?" Alfred looked a little confused about the four uncle thing but still nodded his head yes. You smiled impishly then said "I'll believe you if you do something to make me believe you." Alfred reluctantly nodded his head yes and your smile got even wider. You have to kiss …."

Who does little Alfie have to kiss? YA'LL DECIDE!

A/N: Why do I keep forgetting to post this!? Disclaim: I NEVER OWNED HETALIA! If I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction. Please Review!


	4. I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!

Okay I know I said I was going to update soon but I can't figure out what to write. If ya got any ideas, I'd be willing to try them. Please don't be too disappointed and I'll try to update soon.

~BlackNoblesse out!


	5. Let's try again!

Okay guys, I decided to give this story another go and am currently working on a new chapter! It should be done soon so hold on for a while please! Thank you all~

~Black~


End file.
